Cleaning glass can be difficult. It typically requires the use of at least a cleaning solution and a clean cloth. However, improper cleaning of the glass can lead to streaks that can cause the glass to not appear clean. Further adding to the difficulty is that any inadvertent touching of the glass can lead to smudges, finger prints, and streaks that can require the glass to be cleaned again. Also, certain glass that requires cleaning are often positioned or oriented in such a way that makes cleaning the glass difficult. For example, the angling and position of automotive windshields, including the positioning of the rearview mirror, can make cleaning, and even accessing, all of the windshield a difficult task.